


Восемь дюймов, которые изменили всё

by fridaypm, soames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaypm/pseuds/fridaypm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Лестрейд рассказал Джону, что во время обыска нашел в комнате Шерлока кое-что интересное.  И эта информация перевернула мир Джона Уотсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь дюймов, которые изменили всё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Inches that Changed Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579464) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



Джону Уотсону и Грегу Лестрейду нравилось напиваться вместе. Встречаться в баре по вечерам каждую пятницу вошло у них в традицию. С тех пор, как Грег, наконец, разъехался со своей гулящей женой, а попытки Джона ходить на свидания увяли, как лимонное дерево зимой, им оставалось лишь утешаться в компании друг друга. О новых свиданиях не стоило даже и помышлять в случае, если твой лучший друг и сосед по квартире – самый крутой в мире обломщик. Конечно, Шерлок бесился и от того, что Джон проводит вечера с Лестрейдом, но тут он мог хоть об стену головой биться. Распугивать подружек Джона ему удавалось легко, но Лестрейд был сделан из куда более прочного материала. 

Джон осушил уже два шота и две пивных кружки, и сейчас цедил третью, рассказывая очередную веселую историю о Шерлоке. В тот раз Шерлок сложил слабительное в пустую баночку из-под аспирина, а потом по рассеянности принял пару таблеток. Джон изобразил гримасу, с которой Шерлок вломился той ночью к нему в спальню – «Джон! Джон, со мной что-то не так! Кажется, я умираю!». Он все еще хохотал над собственным рассказом, когда вдруг понял, что Лестрейд не улыбается. Вместо того, чтобы посмеяться вместе с ним, инспектор смотрел на него мягким, нетрезвым, но совершенно точно исполненным жалости взглядом.

\- Что? - Спросил Джон.

\- Ты хотя бы осознаешь, что говоришь о нем 95 процентов всего времени?

Джон вспыхнул. 

– Это не так. Ну, а даже если и так, - я знаю Шерлока, ты знаешь Шерлока. О нем весело посудачить.

Грег глотнул пива и уклончиво крякнул.

\- Он интересный. Уж точно интереснее моих чертовых пациентов.

Грег многозначительно поднял брови и сделал еще глоток.

\- О, да ладно! – Раздраженно бросил Джон. – Не будь придурком.

Грег мягко подтолкнул к нему стакан, словно успокаивая. А, может, пытаясь его напоить. 

– Так… ты скажешь мне правду, если я спрошу, занимались ли вы когда-нибудь…

Джон ответил сердитым взглядом.

\- Да ладно! Ну, скажи честно! Что, ни разу? Даже не целовались? Может, хоть подрочили друг другу на диване?   
Грег состроил такое невинное, по-детски простодушное выражение лица. Эта гримаса была так нехарактерна для видавшего виды инспектора, что противостоять ей было просто невозможно. 

\- Нет. – Резко ответил Джон. – Боже, Грег. Ты же знаешь, какой он. Ему все это совершенно не интересно. Если кто-то спустит перед ним штаны, он, наверно, достанет лупу и начнет искать там признаки манильских паразитов или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. 

Грег иронично вскинул бровь. _Ты так думаешь?_

\- На что ты намекаешь? – Раздраженно фыркнул Джон.

\- Я намекаю, что и на минуту не поверю, что если ты, Джон Уотсон, спустишь перед ним штаны, он схватится за лупу, а не за залупу. 

Джон почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Это что сейчас было, комплимент? Он ощутил лёгкую тошноту. Возможно, из-за выпивки. 

\- Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? – Спросил Джон. – Потому что я ни разу ни с кем его не видел и даже не слышал, чтобы он кем-то интересовался, ну, разве что, это нужно было для дела. А ты… ты видел? Ты ведь знаком с ним дольше меня. 

\- Не... совсем так. – Сказал Лестрейд, поерзав. А затем сделал большой глоток пива.

\- Что это значит? Видел или не видел?

\- Нет, с другим человеком я его не видел, - осторожно сказал Лестрейд. – Но, у меня есть причина полагать, что он не настолько _не заинтересован_ , как ты думаешь.

Пульс Джона так и подскочил. Это что-то новенькое. 

– Какая причина? Расскажи!

Лестрейд покачал головой.

– Забудь. Я просто говорю, что не верю, будто Шерлок асексуал, ок? Просто поверь мне. А дальше уж, как знаешь.   
Джон с минуту ошарашенно молчал, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Лестрейд. Его вдруг охватила ярость, к щекам прилила кровь. Напрашивался совершенно очевидный ответ. 

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что… ты и он… - Напряженно начал Джон.

\- Боже, нет! – с ужасом отмахнулся Лестрейд. – Нет, Джон. Я не об этом. Господи Боже. Я никогда… Нет.

Джона затопило облегчение. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с подобной новостью. 

\- Тогда что ты имел в виду? – Настойчиво продолжал расспрашивать он. – Он встречался с кем-то из Ярда? Или кто-то что-то тебе рассказал? Ты что-то видел? Это случилось в период, когда он употреблял? Когда ты сказал, что если бы я спустил штаны… ты намекал, что он гей? 

Вопросы сыпались с бешеной скоростью. Джон понимал, что выдает свое волнение, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лестрейд смущенно вздохнул, кажется, он уже жалел, что начал этот разговор. 

\- Скажем так, слегка голубоватый, - ответил Лестрейд, уставившись в свой стакан. – Скорее всего.

\- Ради бога, Грег, просто скажи мне! – воскликнул Джон. Несколько посетителей осуждающе покосились на них, но Джону было плевать. Он вцепился в Лестрейда, как весенний росток, и уже практически готов был перегнуться через стол и как следует встряхнуть его. 

\- Боже, ладно! – Простонал Лестрейд. Он неохотно взглянул на Джона. – С моей стороны это неправильно и ужасно непрофессионально. Имей в виду! 

\- Да, конечно, тоже мне новость, - нахмурился Джон, забив болт на колебания детектива.

\- Ну, ты же знаешь, иногда мы проводим обыски в его квартире. Ищем наркотики.

\- И что?

\- Первый раз это случилось около двух лет назад. И он тогда совершенно _не ожидал нас увидеть._

\- И? – сказал Джон, подавшись вперед.

Лестрейд облизал губы и пожал плечами.

\- Вы видели кого-то? В его квартире кто-то был? – Спросил Джон.

\- Нет.

\- Кто-то выходил от него?

\- Нет. – Лестрейд буравил Джона глазами, словно хотел, чтобы тот сам догадался. 

Ах, так это игра! Очень хорошо. Джон будет играть в нее всю чертову ночь, если потребуется.

\- Вы нашли чью-то одежду, личные вещи?

\- Нет.

\- Е-мейл от другого парня?

\- Нет.

\- Фотографии? Видео?

Лестрейд покачал головой.

– Нет.

Джон забарабанил пальцами по столу. 

– Порно? 

Поверить в это было бы сложно. Он в жизни не замечал, чтобы Шерлок интересовался порно. Если так, выходит, его ехидные комментарии о Джоновых увлечениях были ужасно лицемерными… 

Однако Лестрейд снова покачал головой. 

– Нет, Джон. Не порно.

\- Ну а что тогда? – Нетерпеливо спросил Джон.

Лестрейд возвел глаза к потолку. 

– Боже, я, правда, не должен этого делать. Это так блядски непрофессионально.

\- Я имею право знать, - настаивал Джон. – В качестве компенсации за все то дерьмо, с которым мне приходится мириться в этом доме. 

\- Ты _не имеешь права знать,_ \- резко сказал Лестрейд. – Если бы Шерлок хотел, чтобы ты знал, он бы рассказал тебе сам.  
Лестрейд был прав. Но Джон уже не мог отступить. У Лестрейда есть какая-то важная информации о Шерлоке - о Шерлоке и сексе, Господи боже! 

\- Ладно, я не имею права знать, – признал Джон. – Но хочу! Ради всего святого, скажи мне! Пожалуйста.

Лестрейд рассмеялся. 

– Что ж, по крайней мере, ты с собой честен. И так убедительно просишь. Молодец! 

\- Грег, - позвал Джон, умоляя и угрожая одновременно. 

Лестрейд выдохнул, откинулся на стуле, и Джон понял, что победил. Инспектор придвинулся ближе. 

\- Хорошо, Джон, но будь ты проклят, если когда-нибудь расколешься, что услышал это от меня. Это разглашение сверхсекретной информации, и я чувствую себя полным дерьмом, что рассказываю тебе это… 

\- Просто скажи уже!

Лестрейд секунду колебался, подбирая слова.

\- Я нашел кое-что в прикроватной тумбочке Шерлока. Больше я ни разу не видел этой вещи, но в тот день, в день первого обыска, он _не ожидал, что мы приедем_. Понимаешь?

Джон ждал продолжения.

Лестрейд воровато оглянулся по сторонам и прошептал:

\- Там лежало дилдо.

Джон недоверчиво уставился на Лестрейда:

– Нет.

Тот вскинул бровь.

– Я бы и сам не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами. Я же обыскивал его комнату, так что точно знаю, что никто этого не подбрасывал.

Джон рассмеялся. Это было невероятно. А) Безобидно (хотя, собственно, что, по его мнению, мог увидеть там Лестрейд? Плеть? Надувную куклу? Изнасилованный труп? Овцу?) и В) Нелепо, абсолютно несочетаемо с человеком, которого он знал, как Шерлока Холмса. 

\- Все понятно! Он, наверное, проводил какой-то эксперимент, – снисходительно отозвался Джон.

\- Ага, и поэтому хранил это _в прикроватной тумбочке. Вместе со смазкой!_ – Покачал головой Лестрейд. 

Джон нахмурился. 

– Как оно выглядело?

Лестрейд взглянул на него, словно хотел спросить: «Ты что, идиот?»

\- Как чертово дилдо! А как, по-твоему, оно могло выглядеть? 

Джон вспыхнул.

– Я имею в виду… был ли это тонкий белый вибратор или…

\- Какая, на хрен, разница? Блядь, зачем я вообще заговорил об этом? Довольно большое, не знаю, дюймов 8.

\- Какого цвета?

\- Какого, блядь, цвета? – Окончательно распалился Лестрейд. – Ты что, блядь, издеваешься?

Джон еще сильнее покраснел, но не отступил.

–Просто мне сложно себе это представить. Расскажи! 

\- Если ты имеешь в виду, был ли это макет огромного негритянского члена в натуральную величину, то, прости, но нет. Оно было розов… розоватое. Цвета кожи. Ну, знаешь, как хренов член. Головка, вены - вот это все. Без яиц. Этого достаточно? Или хочешь, чтобы я, блядь, картинку тебе нарисовал?

Лицо Джона горело. Сердце грохотало в груди. Боже, он был слишком пьян для такого разговора!

\- Я просто не понимаю, зачем Шерлоку хранить его в прикроватной тумбочке… Я о том… 

Лестрейд злобно выгнул бровь, всем своим видом как бы спрашивая: _«Ты что, совсем дебил?»_ Он осушил свою кружку и встал из-за стола. 

– Мне нужно еще выпить, ты будешь?

\- Нет, мне хватит. – Сказал Джон. С него и в самом деле было уже достаточно.

Лестрейд отошел к бару, и Джон воспользовался паузой в разговоре, чтобы немного остыть. Он понимал, что прицепился, как дурак, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он просто не мог поверить в то, что рассказал Лестрейд. Это было невозможно. 

Он попытался представить себе это - как Шерлок, лежа на кровати, открывает тумбочку, достает гребанный восьмидюймовый искусственный член и вставляет его… Этого же не может быть, правда? Наверно, он купил его, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство или проверить какую-нибудь теорию… 

Однако чисто интуитивно Джон, как и Лестрейд, был уверен, что дело здесь совсем в другом. 

Лестрейд вернулся и залпом осушил кружку. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине.

\- Господи. Так ты думаешь, он гей? – Наконец, спросил Джон.

\- А ты много знаешь натуралов, которые захотят запихнуть такую штуковину себе в зад? А? 

Джон поморщился от этой мысли. Нет, наверное, нет.

\- А как ты считаешь, почему тогда он не… встречается с мужчинами? 

Лестрейд покачал головой. 

– Понятия не имею. Он не так-то легко сходится с людьми. Думаешь, он способен продержать рот на замке достаточно долго, чтобы кто-то захотел ему дать? Хотя, конечно, он не урод.

Джон закатил глаза. Это было ужасным преуменьшением. Джон видел, как от Шерлока теряли головы женщины, а иногда и мужчины. Правда, тот всегда оставался холодным и равнодушным, если не сказать жестоким. 

\- Он мало кого способен впустить в свою жизнь, Джон. Знаю, ты об этом догадываешься, но думаю, вряд ли _представляешь себе масштабы._

Джон взглянул на него, ощутив приятную теплоту внутри:

\- Я представляю.

\- Думаю, что не вполне. Когда ты вот так появился из ниоткуда и остался с ним… ну, не удивительно, что мы все подумали, будто вы… ну, понимаешь.

Джон кивнул.

\- Ладно, - сказал Лестрейд, допив пиво. – Полагаю, для одного вечера я натворил достаточно ужасных вещей. Мне, правда, не стоило тебе этого говорить. Это касается одного Шерлока. И… извини… Если он поймет, что ты знаешь, все пойдет плохо, и ты меня сдашь… 

\- Я оправдаю оказанное мне высокое доверие, Грег.

\- Да, но это ведь Шерлок, - вздохнул Лестрейд. – Он все равно догадается. В тот день, когда я вышел из его комнаты, Джон… Он сразу понял, что я нашел это, и с тех пор я больше ни разу не видел его таким смущенным. Он был таким уязвимым. А я почувствовал себя подлецом. Вот как сейчас. 

Джон однако не чувствовал вины за то, что выпытал у подвыпившего инспектора. 

– Все в порядке. Я не дам ему повода думать, что ты мне рассказал.

Лестрейд коротко прикоснулся к его плечу. 

– Спокойной ночи, Джон.

***

Дать Лестрейду обещание было легко, а вот выполнить его – куда сложнее. На деле Джон не переставал думать о том, что узнал. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Шерлока, перед его мысленным взором вставало дилдо. Поначалу картинки были довольно невинными – он воображал, как Шерлок держит дилдо в руках, ну, может, двигает им вверх и вниз по груди. Эти образы заставляли Джона хихикать. Истерически. Все это было так нелепо, словно воображать себе, как восьмидесятилетняя бабулька в цветастом платье и ортопедических ботинках прыгает с парашютом.  
Нет, с веселым недоверием продолжал твердить его разум. Нет.

Шерлок прервал свою обличительную речь о пятнах рассола на лацканах пиджака похитителя и сердито взглянул на Джона.  
\- Ради всего святого Джон, о чем ты думаешь? Ты… улыбаешься.  
\- Ни о чем, - сказал Джон, сгоняя с лица мечтательное выражение. – Продолжай.

Несколько ночей спустя Джон проснулся посреди ночи от странного звука. Сон мгновенно слетел с него, в голове билась лишь одна мысль. 

_То, что он сейчас слышал, это?.. Шерлок сейчас?.._

Он сел в кровати и прислушался, сердце грохотало в темноте. Больше ничего слышно не было. Выждав несколько минут, Джон медленно выбрался из кровати, пересек комнату и ступил на лестницу, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, затаив дыхание и прислушиваясь. В квартире было темно. Он подобрался к двери в комнату Шерлока и затаился за ней, задержав дыхание. Но ничего не услышал.

Внезапно он с полной ясностью осознал, что делает, - темной ночью крадется по квартире, чтобы подслушать, как его сосед мастурбирует. С применением дилдо! Голос разума собрался было отпустить не один десяток критических замечаний, но неутоленное любопытство быстро его заглушило. 

_Интересно, Шерлок, правда, это делает?.._

Два года назад точно да, а сейчас? Может, это был просто разовый эксперимент? _Интересно, а мне бы понравился член в заднице? Хмм… Ну, может, на четверочку, но жить без этого я бы точно смог!_  
Стоя в темноте, Джон впервые по-настоящему представил, что может происходить сейчас в комнате, воображение восполняло то, чего не слышали уши. Он представил, как Шерлок, обнаженный, с этой его бледной сияющей кожей, лежит на кровати. Длинные пальцы толкают дилдо туда и обратно, туда и обратно, вторая рука сжимает напряженный член, а все тело выгибается от удовольствия. 

Боже! Ситуация выходит из-под контроля!

В свою комнату Джон вернулся с неистовой эрекцией. Он очень старался не думать о Шерлоке, когда расправлялся с ней. 

 

Через несколько дней, когда Шерлока не было дома, Джон обшарил его комнату. В прикроватной тумбочке не обнаружилось ни дилдо, ни смазки, ни презервативов – ничего подобного. Там не было даже крема для рук или салфеток. И под кроватью тоже ничего не нашлось, и в шкафу, и между матрасом и пружинной сеткой.   
Шерлок все выбросил? Или нашел по-настоящему надежное место, чтобы припрятать все это? Конечно, он мог бы отлично спрятать все эти вещи, если бы захотел. То, что Джон не нашел дилдо, не означало, что его вообще больше не было в квартире.

Джон ушел из комнаты, чувствуя себя виноватым. 

Тем же вечером за ужином ему пришлось делать вид, будто он не замечает пристального изучающего взгляда, которым так и сверлил его Шерлок. 

 

Просто удивительно, насколько какая-то идея может завладеть вашим сознанием. Некая вещь поначалу кажется чертовски странной, а через некоторое время уже вроде бы и нормальной. Джону, конечно, было к такому не привыкать, ведь его соседом по квартире был Шерлок. Жить в 221b было все равно, что попасть в параллельную вселенную, где верх часто оказывался низом, низ – боком, а маринованные человеческие уши в морозилке или пираньи в ванне были таким же обычным делом, как уютные домашние тапочки и горячий чай дождливым днем. 

Но эта идея оказалась очень коварной. У Джона никак не шел из головы образ Шерлока, лихо управляющегося с дилдо. Постепенно он перестал казаться нелепым и смешным и превратился в нечто… горячее. Джон подавал Шерлоку чашку с чаем и так и видел, как эти изящные пальцы обхватывают толстый резиновый ствол. Он замечал, как Шерлок прикусывает губу, печатая на компьютере, и гадал, засовывает ли тот дилдо в рот – может, ему нравится облизывать его или сосать, может, его это заводит. Это навело Джона на мысль, сосал ли Шерлок когда-нибудь настоящий член (должно быть, в юности, решил Джон, он ведь всегда был чудовищно любопытен, а любопытство требовало удовлетворения). А его задница… господи боже, его задница… 

 

Спустя неделю после того вечера с пьяными откровениями они оказались на месте преступления. Лестрейд и Джон терпеливо ждали, пока Шерлок обследует тело. Он скинул пальто, пробормотав, что ему жарко, и всучил его Джону. А затем повернулся, уставился на труп и вдруг опустился на четвереньки, прогнулся в пояснице, опершись на предплечья, и принялся принюхиваться к ушам покойника. 

Шерлоков зад был выставлен на обозрение. У Джона перехватило дыхание, он вперился в него глазами, не в силах взять себя в руки. Зад был такой… сочный и круглый, а эти по-мальчишески узкие бедра, и длинные, длинные ноги… Узкие серые брюки Шерлока обтянули ягодицы, подчеркивая их соблазнительную форму. Джон невольно представил, как дилдо входит туда и обратно, туда и обратно… А потом парящее в пустоте самодостаточное дилдо показалось ему бессмыслицей, и оно вдруг оказалось в его руке. Он сам ухватил его и принялся двигать туда и обратно, туда и обратно… А потом картинка снова изменилась…

\- Джон! – Голос Лестрейда безжалостно уничтожил его фантазию. 

Джон моргнул. Лестрейд смотрел на него, весь красный от стыда и смущения. Шерлок обернулся через плечо и окинул его изучающим взглядом, зад его при этом все еще призывно оттопыривался (черт, вот это гибкость!) У Джона встал, встал на гребанном месте преступления! 

Джон прикрылся пальто, по-военному выпрямился, отчеканил:

\- Я подожду снаружи. 

И вышел.

***

Джон готовил чай. Шерлок восседал за столом, заваленном деталями эксперимента с токсинами лягушки. Но сейчас он не обращал на него внимания. Его руки были сложены у подбородка, а глаза задумчиво смотрели в пустоту.

Вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Джон успел его осмыслить. Он давно уже вертелся на языке и, видимо, просто устал ждать подходящего случая и решительно бросился в смертельный прыжок.

\- Ты гей? – Спросил Джон. 

Он тут же захлопнул рот, проклиная себя последними словами. Но, раз уж вопрос был задан, на погибель или нет, теперь хотелось бы услышать ответ. 

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, как будто давно ожидал, что Джон спросит что-нибудь подобное. Он повернулся боком на стуле и закинул ноги на сидение соседнего. Полы халата распахнулись и съехали вниз, обнажив длинные, длинные голые ноги (Господи!) и край белых трусов. Футболка задралась так, что между белым и голубым стало можно рассмотреть кусочек упругого живота. 

Джону доводилось видеть Шерлока и еще менее одетым – тот всегда плевал на приличия. Но почему-то именно сейчас его бесстыдство показалось невыносимо раздражающе провокационным, и Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать кулаком по кухонному шкафчику. Сильно врезать и не один раз. Но сказать он ничего не решился, потому что Шерлок напустил на лицо скучающее выражение, будто он и в самом деле не осознавал, что ведет себя как-то не так. Он просто поднял ноги, что такого?

Джон и на долбанную секунду отказывался в это верить. 

\- Раньше ты полагал, что я асексуал. А теперь думаешь, что гей. – Задумчиво протянул Шерлок.

\- Я не говорил, что думаю, что ты гей. Я просто спросил. Спросил, так ли это, - процедил Джон сквозь зубы. – Не хочешь, не отвечай… 

\- Ты почему-то изменил мнение, - решительно сказал Шерлок. – Он закинул руки за голову и выгнулся, растягивая спину. – Интересно, в чем причина?

\- Шерлок, – предупреждающе начал Джон.

\- Ты пялишься на меня. С того вечера, когда вы с Лестрейдом напились, - три недели назад. Я заметил, что с тех пор вы больше не встречались. Это интересно.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох. Не стоило заводить этот разговор. 

– Лестрейд был занят. Или это я был занят. Ладно. Неважно. Мне нужно пойти к себе и одеться.

\- Лестрейд что-то сказал тебе обо мне тем вечером, что-то, что изменило твое мнение о моей сексуальности, что-то, что привело тебя в замешательство. Ты даже обыскал мою комнату.

Джон застыл в дверях.

– Послушай, извини меня. Я вторгся в твое личное и… Давай просто забудем об этом, это не мое дело. Забудем и все.   
Шерлок запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джона, шея его выгнулась, лицо было перевернуто, а выражение глаз непроницаемо. Джон почувствовал, как внутри что-то напряглось. Внизу живота стало жарко. 

\- Конечно, Джон, без проблем, давай забудем. 

Джон саркастически фыркнул, повернулся и вышел.

***

Мужчина был мясником, как по профессии, так и по призванию. И убивал тоже, как мясник. Они гнались за ним уже несколько кварталов, когда откуда-то вдруг вынырнул сообщник убийцы и открыл по ним стрельбу. Джон выстрелил в ответ, вернее, попытался выстрелить и тут же понял, что его возлюбленный Зиг заело. Наверно, его заело уже давно - какая удача, что он до сих пор не отстрелил себе зад! Шерлок обернулся и понял, что пистолет не выстрелит. И Джон это понял, и мясник и его сообщник поняли тоже. И через секунду погоня развернулась на 180 градусов. Теперь уже Джон и Шерлок на предельной скорости мчались по крышам, кое-как уворачиваясь от пуль.

Шерлок вытолкнул Джона на лестницу – шаги следовали за ними, затем впихнул в какую-то дверь, потом за угол, по балкону, по пожарной лестнице и… через 10 минут они вроде как оторвались от своих преследователей.  
Вот только теперь Джон раскачивался в десяти футах от земли, цепляясь руками за слишком короткую пожарную лестницу. Грудь его все еще вздымалась от бега, он обернулся через плечо и посмотрел вниз. Земля была очень далеко внизу. А на земле стоял Шерлок. 

\- Прыгай, Джон. Давай!

\- Я что-нибудь сломаю. Будет чертовски больно. – Спокойно сказал Джон, глядя вниз. 

На минуту он подумал, не лучше ли будет подняться обратно. Преследователи вроде бы их потеряли. Правда, он едва переводил дыхание после погони, еще и плечо болело, так что вряд ли он смог бы подтянуться и влезть обратно. Придется все же согласиться на сломанную лодыжку, а, может, и сразу обе. 

\- Тут не так высоко, как кажется. Давай, я смягчу падение. – Протянул к нему руки Шерлок. 

\- Просто отлично! Тогда пострадает твое лицо! – Саркастически вставил Джон между двумя шумными вздохами. 

\- Ради бога, я знаю, как ловить падающее тело. Давай!

И Джон прыгнул.

Полет был совсем недолгим, но страшным, а потом Джон рухнул на Шерлока. Тот, кажется, тоже недооценил высоту, потому что странно замычал, когда они столкнулись, и опрокинулся назад, утягивая Джона за собой.  
Целую секунду Джон наслаждался ощущением твердой земли под ладонями. Больно не было, а, значит, не было и серьезных повреждений. По крайней мере, у него. 

\- Ты… фух… в порядке? – Выдохнул Джон, пытаясь разглядеть, не морщится ли Шерлок от боли. Рукой он ощупал его голову, но не обнаружил ни крови, ни гематом. 

\- В порядке, - задыхаясь, сказал Шерлок, глядя в небо. Он ухмылялся, похоже, он был в полном восторге от этого чрезвычайно опасного и сложного побега. Встретившись с Джоном глазами, он засмеялся. Джона тоже разобрал хохот. 

– О, блядь, - простонал Джон. – Это было сумасшествие. Слава богу, этот его лучший друг оказался ужасным стрелком. Но мы его упустили.

\- Вовсе нет, - растянувшись на спине, Шерлок попытался подвигать рукой, одновременно восстанавливая дыхание. – Я знаю, по какой дороге они попытаются скрыться. Уже написал Лестрейду.

\- Пока мы бежали? – Недоверчиво спросил Джон.

\- Для бега требуются ноги, а не пальцы, - отозвался Шерлок, в подтверждение продемонстрировав ему телефон. Он улыбался.  
В груди Джона поднялось теплое чувство восхищенного обожания. Он и раньше ощущал к Шерлоку что-то подобное. Но все же сейчас в его чувствах было что-то новое, Джон неожиданно осознал это, проследив движение Шерлоковой руки, убирающей телефон в карман, и снова вернувшись взглядом к его радостной улыбке.

Он всем телом навалился на Шерлока, лежал на нем сверху – бедро к бедру, вздымающаяся грудь к вздымающейся груди – в грязи, на камнях, в тупичке переулка. 

Джон так и застыл, улыбка сползла с его лица, глаза широко распахнулись. Он хотел пошевелиться, ему очень, очень нужно было пошевелиться, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Его буквально парализовало, потому что все точки соприкосновения их тел – а таких точек было чертовски много – горели и вздрагивали. С нарастающим ужасом Джон осознал, что пах Шерлока прижимается к его паху, а его тазовая косточка только сдвинулась с его собственной и вдавилась в уязвимое место внизу живота. Он было подумал, что сможет даже почувствовать мягкий бугорок Шерлокова члена, и тут же уставился на друга в полном шоке – никто из них не произнес ни слова, они даже не двигались, но член Шерлока под брюками явно стал тверже. Правда, затуманенное сознание Джона не обратило на это ни малейшего внимания, полностью поглощенное тем унизительным фактом, что у него самого стоял, и Шерлок прекрасно мог это чувствовать. Джонов член плотно прижимался к животу Шерлока и твердел так быстро, словно самовольно выискивал, куда бы воткнуться. Он определенно не имел никакого понятия о деликатности. 

Джон сглотнул, а затем в панике попытался оттолкнуться руками от камней и подняться на ноги. Но Шерлок обвил его талию руками, вцепился, словно клещами, и никуда его не выпустил. 

\- Шерлок! – Прохрипел Джон, пытаясь вырваться. 

\- Джон, - шепотом отозвался Шерлок.

Его хватка была железной, и Джон замер, стиснув губы от злости. Шерлок смотрел прямо ему в глаза, упрямо сжав челюсти. 

\- Отпусти, - процедил Джон сквозь зубы. 

Шерлок молча покачал головой. И, словно в подтверждении своих намерений, обвил ногой лодыжку Джона. 

Джон все еще тяжело дышал от бега, а, может, и от возбуждения, кто уж теперь разберет. Черт, ему понадобится применить всю силу воли, чтобы оттолкнуть это тело под ним. Эта поза лишала его рассудка. Оживший, мать его, ночной кошмар! Все, о чем он, черт возьми, мог сейчас думать, было гребанное дилдо – как он разводит коленом бедра Шерлока, растягивает его и вставляет по основание. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал желания трахнуть мужчину, и вот сейчас оно вдруг возникло и было таким острым, таким неистовым и развратным!

Господи, пусть это будет сон! Этого же просто не может быть.

Еще и Шерлок, этот полоумный наглый придурок, продолжал компостировать Джону мозги. Он уж точно понял, что происходит, и как это унизительно для Джона, но упорно продолжал исследовать границы и бередить раны. Еще и смотрел так серьезно, пристально, и вцепился в Джона, как клещ. _Иди ты нахуй, Шерлок,_ ожесточенно подумал Джон без тени иронии.

\- Шерлок, отпусти меня, - произнес он тихо, но с интонацией я-сейчас-тебя-убью. 

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок.

От его хриплого голоса по телу Джона пробежала дрожь. Как будто ему нужна была еще дополнительная стимуляция!

В подтверждении своих слов Шерлок обвил вторую лодыжку Джона другой ногой. Конечно, Джон сумел бы вырваться, но для этого пришлось бы применить грубую силу, а ведь на самом деле убивать Шерлока он не собирался. 

\- Дай мне подняться прямо, мать твою, сейчас! – Услышал он свой голос. – Или, клянусь господом богом, я сдеру с тебя штаны и выебу прямо здесь, в переулке.

Джон думал, что Шерлока это _шокирует_. Сам он, по крайней мере, шокирован был. Это должно было ударить, как пощечина. И заставить самодовольного придурка разжать руки. Но Шерлок лишь резко выдохнул и уставился на Джона. Джон уставился на него в ответ, желая понять, наконец, какого черта все это значит. 

\- Отпусти!

Бесконечную минуту ни один из них не двигался. 

А затем Шерлок… господи. Он соблазнительно прикрыл глаза и со стоном откинул голову. Не ослабляя ни на йоту свою железную хватку, он приподнялся, толкнулся вперед, и его напряженный член – наконец-то его твердость стала для Джона очевидной – прижался к члену Джона, а бедра медленно описали круг. 

В переулке внезапно стало очень душно. Если несколько минут назад Джон думал, что возбужден, то теперь оказалось, что это была лишь прелюдия к прелюдии к настоящему возбуждению. И вот теперь, когда оно прошло сквозь тело ослепительной вспышкой, Джон вскрикнул. Через мгновение его руки уже шарили у пояса Шерлока, расстегивая ширинку. Его трясло так сильно, что то, что пальцы вообще действовали, было настоящим чудом. Расстегнув брюки, он грубо дернул их вниз и стянул по бедрам, вместе с трусами. Затем стащил с Шерлока ботинки и куда-то их отбросил. Джон делал все так быстро, что, наверно, мог бы установить мировой рекорд по скоростному раздеванию объекта желания. 

Затем он вновь склонился над Шерлоком, увидел, как гордо торчит его член и почти всхлипнул от желания. 

\- У меня нет презерватива, - выдохнул Джон. – И смазки тоже нет. Ничего не получится… 

Но Шерлок вдруг вытащил все необходимое из кармана пальто. Он протянул упаковку Джону, и тот вгрызся в нее зубами, как бешеный пес. Шерлок нанес прозрачный влажный гель на два пальца. Они дрожали. 

Джон зачарованно смотрел, как Шерлок приподнял бедра и коснулся кончиками пальцев дырки, описал круг, а затем протолкнул их внутрь.

\- Надевай! – прорычал Шерлок, увидев, что презерватив все еще зажат у Джона в руке. 

Джон, может, и обиделся бы на грубость, если бы даже в тусклом свете переулка не было видно, как горят красные пятна возбуждения на бледной коже Шерлока – на лице, на шее и даже на внутренней поверхности бедер. Его накрыло не меньше, чем Джона. Боже милостивый! 

\- О, - Джон вскрыл упаковку, в ушах грохотала кровь. 

Он вдруг осознал, что все еще одет, и принялся одной рукой сражаться с пуговицей и молнией, другой все еще сжимая презерватив. Он вытащил каменный член и надел резинку. Такой твердый, господи, уже много лет такого не было! Может, именно поэтому (от недостатка крови) все его тело покалывает, а сознание затуманивает странная эйфория? Или это от того, что он смотрит, как Шерлок, Шерлок, мать его, Холмс трахает себя двумя пальцами, этими невозможно длинными пальцами, раздвинув ноги и ритмично покачивая бедрами? 

Джон застонал. Блядь, нужно взяться за дело, а не то он не выдержит и кончит раньше, чем проникнет внутрь!

\- Шерлок, - тихо предупредил Джон.

\- Сейчас. – Шерлок вытащил пальцы и потянулся к Джону.

Джон медленно передвинулся вперед, оперся на одну руку, а другой приставил головку члена ко входу. А затем взглянул вниз, прямо Шерлоку в глаза. И в этот момент внутри снова всколыхнулись сомнения. Какого черта он делает? Он же вот-вот трахнет лучшего друга. В гребанном грязном переулке! 

\- Я хочу тебя, - решительно сказал Шерлок, глядя прямо Джону в глаза. – Сделай это.

В нахлынувшем жаре возбуждения все сомнения сгорели дотла. Джон толкнулся вперед. Поначалу, когда головка проникла внутрь, мышцы сомкнулись вокруг нее, не пуская. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, и Джон вздохнул тоже, а затем чуть подался назад и снова толкнулся вперед. И вот он уже внутри, и тесный жар охватил его до самого основания. 

В первую секунду Джон не мог заставить себя двигаться. Он рухнул Шерлоку на грудь и низко застонал. Оба они были в рубашках и пальто, и это было так нелепо, так смехотворно, ведь внизу он был уже погружен в горячее скользкое тело Шерлока. 

\- Двигайся, - выдохнул Шерлок, толкнувшись вперед бедрами, а руками вцепившись в его зад.

И Джон начал двигаться.

Джон забыл о том, что они в переулке, забыл обо всем, кроме одного – как это чудесно, двигаться внутри Шерлока. Тот сжимал его член так сильно, что удовольствие было почти невыносимым. Шерлок был таким отзывчивым, таким горячим, что ему хотелось кричать. Он шептал его имя, притягивал ближе к себе и двигал бедрами навстречу. У Джона не было ни опыта, ни знаний для того, чтобы сделать что-то еще, кроме как попытаться оттянуть собственный оргазм, но Шерлок, как оказалось, точно знал, что делать, чтобы доставить максимум удовольствия. Простата! – сообразил вдруг Джон. И тут же проехался по этой точке, а затем еще раз, снова и снова, уткнувшись лицом Шерлоку в шею и страстно желая доставить ему удовольствие, дать то, что ему сейчас нужно. 

\- О, Джон, - прошептал Шерлок, содрогаясь под ним, а затем по мышцам его прошел спазм, они сжались вокруг Джона, а член, упиравшийся ему в живот, напрягся, дернулся, и на рубашку брызнуло что-то горячее. Джон куснул Шерлока за ключицу и тоже кончил, глубоко толкнувшись в его тело. 

 

Он застегивал брюки, стараясь не смотреть, как Шерлок разворачивает грязный узел из своих брюк и ботинок. Полуголый, в свете фонарей он выглядел моложе и уязвимее, чем обычно. И Джону стало вдруг стыдно за то, что он – да, черт возьми, он это сделал. Шерлок не поднимал на него глаз. Еще минута – и все будет кончено, он закроется, отгородится, станет холодным и, возможно, несколько дней не появится дома. 

И Джон понял – _нет, он этого не допустит._ Если только это в его силах. 

Он подождал, пока Шерлок обуется, подошел к нему и за руки потянул к себе. Шерлок сопротивлялся, но не настолько сильно, чтобы придавать этому значение. Джон обнял его, взял лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза. 

\- _Это_ было охрененно потрясающе, – сказал он.

Шерлок поморщился, как от боли.

\- Уверен, что неплохо – для единичного случая. Но ты ведь не гей. 

\- Да? Ну, вероятно, и не совсем натурал, - засмеялся Джон. 

Шерлок не улыбался. На лице его застыла боль. 

– Я не… знаю, Джон. Не знаю, что делать. 

\- Эй. Это просто ты и я, Шерлок, хорошо? Все как всегда.

Шерлок уставился в землю, будто не в силах был поднять на Джона глаза. Он стиснул зубы и переключился в режим анализа ситуации:

\- Лестрейд рассказал тебе про дилдо. Сначала ты не поверил, потому что это не вязалось с общим впечатлением, которое ты уже составил обо мне. Но постепенно твой мозг смог это осознать. И тебе стало интересно. Ты представлял себе, как я возбуждаюсь, трахая сам себя. Это тебя взбудоражило. Стало своего рода навязчивой идеей. И тебе захотелось увидеть собственными глазами. Ну! Теперь твое любопытство удовлетворено. Навязчивая идея исчезнет. И вместо нее появится отвращение. Полагаю, уже завтра, или, может быть, к концу недели. Чтобы ты не слишком мучился со своим кризисом сексуальной самоидентификации, могу заверить, что продолжения я не жду. 

Шерлок отшатнулся назад, не глядя Джону в глаза, и вытащил перчатки из карманов.

\- Нет, - уверенно покачал головой Джон. – Все совсем не так. 

\- Брось, все нормально. Я знал, на что шел. Осмелюсь сказать, я даже сам тебя спровоцировал, так что тебе нечего заниматься самобичеванием, - произнес Шерлок ледяным тоном. 

\- Боже, ты такой идиот! В своем анализе ты упустил кое-что важное, знаешь ли.

\- Что? – Насупившись, поднял глаза Шерлок.

\- Я влюблен в тебя, придурок, – твердо сказал Джон, прижимая его к себе. – Я влюбился в тебя задолго до того, как Лестрейд рассказал мне про дилдо. Я просто… не позволял себе думать, что у нас есть шанс, что мы можем… 

\- Серьезно? – Кажется, Шерлок, в самом деле, был сбит с толку. Он долго вглядывался в лицо Джона, что-то вычисляя по морщинкам в уголках его глаз или расширившимся сосудам, или еще по каким-то признакам. Джон терпеливо ждал, тепло улыбаясь. Наконец, лицо Шерлока разгладилось, стало удивленным и… полным надежды?

\- Господи, как я это упустил?

Джон довольно усмехнулся. Он подошел ближе и снова заключил детектива в объятия.

– Ну, это чтобы ты не слишком задирал нос, Шерлок Холмс. Всегда есть что-то. 

Он притянул Шерлока к себе и поцеловал его.


End file.
